Boda Perfecta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Yuzu es la encargada de organizar la boda de Karin y Toshiro, y quiere que todo sea perfecto. Pero las cosas se le pondrán difíciles, más porque ella parecía más emocionada que los propios novios. Pero haría que ese par se casara a toda costa.


Boda Perfecta.

-¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto!- chilló Yuzu al escuadrón diez, que estaba temblando de miedo ante la futura cuñada de su capitán.

-¡Ya escucharon a Yuzu-chan! ¡Más les vale hacer todo bien!- advirtió Rangiku al lado de la castaña.

-¡Sí, teniente!- exclamaron los shinigamis en gigais, para luego empezar con la decoración de la boda del capitán y la tercer oficial.

Estaban en un salón muy amplió y elegante, que no tenía paredes sino columnas sosteniendo el techo, y era blanco en su totalidad, con un hermoso jardín de pasto verde fresco y recién podado.

Yuzu se encargaría de hacer ese lugar un salón perfecto para la boda de su gemela.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Finalmente Karin-chan va a casarse!- se limpió una lagrima de la emoción.

-¡Yo estoy más emocionada, Yuzu-chan! ¡He esperado mucho para que mi capitán se casé!-

-Hablando de eso, ¿no deberías estar con él, ayudándolo con su traje?- alzó una ceja.

-¡Oh, no! Momo-chan y yo cambiamos lugares, creo que es mejor que yo supervise el trabajo de mi propio escuadrón, y ella se encargara de mi capitán.- le informó.

-¡Oh, bien! Supongo que es mejor así, yo ya me iré a preparar a Karin-chan. ¡Suerte Rangiku-chan!-

.

Toshiro estaba exasperado, fastidiado, completamente fuera de lugar con ese traje tan horrible que la hermana de Karin había comprado para él.

Lo peor era que cuando quiso decirle que no le gustaba y que consiguiera otro más acorde con él, Karin le dio un codazo, callándolo para no herir los sentimientos de su sobreprotegida hermana.

En ese momento estaba tratando de aflojar un poco la corbata del traje que Hinamori le había atado y parecía más como si estuvieran a punto de colgarlo de lo apretado que estaba.

-¡Shiro-chan, deja de hacer eso!- le reclamó Hinamori.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya.- la corrigió sin mirarla.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Ni siquiera el día de tu boda dejaras de ser tan amargado?- hizo un puchero.

-Cállate.- dijo cortante mientras seguía luchando con el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Qué no estás feliz por este día tan especial?- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-Estaría más feliz si tú, Matsumoto, y la hermana de Karin no se hubieran apoderado de la boda.- la miró mal.

-¡No podíamos dejar que ustedes dos convirtieran su boda en un funeral!- chilló sonrojada pues se sentía algo culpable por eso.

-Eso no era de su incumbencia.- habló fríamente.

Hinamori rodó los ojos.

-Si de verdad lo hubieran querido, podrían haber evitado que nos apoderáramos de su casamiento.-

-Karin tiene una debilidad con Yuzu. No le puede negar nada.- explicó con su tono helado de siempre.

-Y tú tienes una debilidad con Karin.- rió pícaramente.

Toshiro se sonrojó tanto de la vergüenza como la furia.

-Cállate.- solo dijo, finalmente desamarrando un poco el nudo.

.

-¡KYA! ¡Karin-chan estás hermosa!- chilló Yuzu con estrellas en los ojos mientras veía lo preciosa que estaba su hermana.

-No sé cómo te deje convencerme de usar este vestido…- se lamentó Karin viéndose a sí misma con el rostro espantado.

-No te quejes, ya es demasiado con que no me hayas dejado maquillarte.- Yuzu hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, deje que me hagas el ridículo peinado.- miró su trenza que dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos, mismos que estaban rizados.

-¿Ridículo? ¡Es hermoso!- sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

Una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Karin.

-¡Sí! ¡Cierto! ¡Es completamente hermoso! ¡Me encanta!- sonrió forzadamente.

El rostro de la castaña se tornó alegre de nuevo.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Karin-chan!- dio palmaditas.

La futura esposa suspiró, aliviada.

-¡Yuzu-chan!- llamó Rukia, entrando al cuarto donde estaban. -¡Ya están llegando los invitados!- informó.

La menor pegó un chillido y se arregló el sombrero que traía puesto, se ajusto bien el vestido rosa y salió gritando:

-¡Mantente arreglada! ¡Cuando sea la hora vengo por ti!-

Karin suspiró y se quitó los zapatos con diez centímetros de tacón, desparramándose en un sofá sin el mínimo cuidado.

-Más que una boda parece una tortura…- murmuró para ella mientras se quitaba el velo.

Sacó de detrás de un cojín unas barras de chocolates y engulló una de golpe.

Yuzu no la había dejado comer nada dulce en toda una maldita semana.

.

-¿Ya tienen todo en orden?- preguntó Matsumoto a sus subordinados.

-¡Sí, teniente!- asintieron, orgullosos de su trabajo.

Rangiku miró a su alrededor, ciertamente la decoración estaba como Yuzu y ella querían, las sillas perfectamente acomodadas en filas, el espacio para bailar perfectamente pulido, flores enredadas en las columnas, y la mesa con los bocadillos y el pastel muy elegante y bien acomodada, en un lugar perfecto, todo estaba en su lugar y todo se veía bien. Sus subordinados se habían lucido.

-Vaya, vaya… sí que me han sorprendido, todo está perfecto.- los felicitó. Ellos empezaron a celebrar, pero la voluptuosa mujer habló de nuevo. –Solo una cosa más. Vayan a ducharse y pónganse ropa decente. No queremos que apesten la boda del capitán.-

Una gota corrió por la nuca de los hombres de la división mientras las mujeres se ofendieron, pero aun así todos siguieron las órdenes de la segunda al mando.

En eso vinieron Momo-chan y el capitán Hitsugaya, la chica dando brinquitos y el futuro esposo visiblemente fastidiado.

-¡Rangiku-san!- exclamó Hinamori al verla. -¡Dile a Shiro-chan que deje de querer sacarse la corbata que tanto me costó ponerle!- señaló al albino, que muy exasperado seguía queriendo desatar el nudo que Momo había vuelto a ajustar.

-¡Capitán no haga eso!- lo riñó.

-Cállate, Matsumoto, yo me visto como quiero.- le habló bruscamente, aun estaba molesto con ella por unirse al malvado plan de la hermana de Karin y arrastrar a Hinamori también.

-¡Toshiro-kun!- ay, no… -¡Toshiro-Kun, no puedes quitarte la corbata!- lo riñó Yuzu.

Él suspiró, si le hablaba mal a Yuzu se pondría a llorar y si se ponía a llorar Karin lo mataría.

-No quiero quitármela, solo aflojarla un poco…- suspiró resignado.

La castaña sonrió dulce y tétricamente, y, con dedos hábiles deshizo el nudo de la corbata y lo rehízo en un nudo menos ajustado.

-Listo.- Toshiro estaba sorprendido. ¿Es que todas las mujeres Kurosaki daban miedo? –Ahora compórtate, Toshiro-kun.-

-S-sí…- susurró aterrorizado por la voz demasiado aterciopelada que había usado su futura cuñada.

-Ya llegaron todos los invitados y el capitán comandante ese, Kyoraku-san, que es el que los casara. Solo falta que llegue Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, y mi padre, y empezaremos.- informó solemne. –Ve yendo al altar a esperar.- ordenó al de ojos turquesas.

Este asintió tragando saliva.

.

-¡YUZU!- gritó su padre corriendo a abrazarla entre lágrimas.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo en el mismo estado.

-¡PAPÁ!-

Ambos lloriquearon juntos de la felicidad.

-¡Hola, Yuzu-chan!- saludó Rukia entrando jalando del cabello a Ichigo, que estaba contenido con una camisa de fuerza y kido.

-¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR ESTO!- chilló Ichigo, logrando finalmente zafarse de la mordaza.

-¡Ya basta, Onii-chan, no arruinaras la boda de Karin-chan!- riñó Yuzu con las manos en la cintura.

-¡MATARE A ESE ENANO PERVERTIDO PEDÓFILO ROBA-HERMANAS DEPRAVADO!- prometió mientras Rukia se lo llevaba a rastras.

Yuzu negó reprobatoriamente.

-Nunca lo aceptó…- susurró cabizbaja.

-Oh, déjalo, ya se le pasara.- la consoló su padre. –Ahora… ¿Dónde está mi princesita?- preguntó ansioso mirando a todos lados.

-Por aquí.- lo guió hacia el cuarto de su gemela. Al entrar, la vio desparramada en el sofá atiborrándose de chocolates, sin los zapatos ni el velo, y con un mechón fuera de su lugar. Se alteró. -¡KARIN-CHAN!- regañó a viva voz.

-¡Ups!- exclamó Karin incorporándose, dejando los chocolates, poniéndose los zapatos, acomodándose el cabello, y poniéndose el velo, sonriendo nerviosamente. -¿Ya es la hora?-

Yuzu la miró mal, pero luego suspiró, la repasó de arriba a abajo y, cuando comprobó que estaba decente, sonrió.

-Ya es la hora.- le dejó el paso a su padre, que sonreía orgulloso sin hacer el ridículo. – ¡Trata de sonreír!- aconsejó.

-No.- gruñó Karin.

Se engancho al brazo de su padre y partió camino al altar con su cara de seriedad de siempre. Yuzu solo pensó que no se podía todo y se adelanto para ponerse en su puesto de dama de honor.

.

Hitsugaya notó a la hermana de Karin correr a su puesto y de inmediato supo que ya era la hora.

-¡Trate de sonreír, capitán!- aconsejó Matsumoto cuando empezó la canción de la marcha nupcial.

-No.- gruñó Toshiro.

Había dejado que le pusieran aquel ridículo traje, había dejado que lo pararan delante de todas las personas que conocía, no iba a dejar que lo hicieran sonreír como un idiota delante de tanta gente.

Sabía que Karin aborrecía esa celebración tanto o más que él, así que no le preocupaba que sus sentimientos se hirieran si no sonreía, sabía que ella estaría con la misma cara de fastidio.

Kyoraku estaba parado ahí, esperando a casarlos ansioso, ya que su teniente no le iba a permitir beber ni una gota sino hasta que terminara la ceremonia.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos los invitados se pararon, salvo Kurosaki, que estaba amarrado a una silla, y amordazado, sin mencionar la camisa de fuerza y el kido, y lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo y bailar sobre su tumba.

Por un momento se quedo mirando ceñudo a Kurosaki, pensando cuanto más iba a seguir fastidiándolo con sus celos de hermano, así que no vio cuando Karin entró a la sala, solo hasta que estuvo casi a medio camino.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella se había sonrojado al mirarlo, aparentemente el horrible traje le favorecía, dándole un toque rojo natural a sus mejillas, sus labios tampoco necesitaban ningún maquillaje, su color rosáceo le encantaba así como estaba, y su piel no podía ser más perfecta, le gustaba el peinado, aunque sinceramente le daba igual, su cabello podría ser un autentico desastre y la seguiría encontrando hermosa.

Y ese vestido…

En si no era el vestido lo que le gustaba, sino como se ajustaba a ella, a su estrecha cintura, a sus pechos que no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, a su abdomen plano… como dejaba expuesta la piel de su cuello y hombros, y sus delgados y tonificados brazos.

La falda era ancha, y no lo dejaba ver sus piernas, pero sí que la hacía parecer un verdadero ángel rodeada de tanto blanco.

No pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, de la pura felicidad de verla tan hermosa y saber que era su mujer.

Ella, al verlo, también sonrió inevitablemente.

El mundo dejó de existir para ellos, no les importaba hacer el ridículo sonriendo como idiotas delante de tanta gente, solo el hecho de que estaban locos el uno por el otro, lo suficiente para olvidar que odiaban cada segundo que pasaban vestidos así y rodeados de tanta cosa estúpida y que, a su parecer, era una estupidez sin sentido por contentar a algunas personas.

Cuando ella finalmente llegó a su lado, Isshin se la entregó con un guiñó, y él le tomó la mano y no la soltó en lo que avanzaba la ceremonia, se quedaron mirándose con sonrisas cómplices mientras que no escuchaban ni una palabra de lo que decía Kyoraku.

-¡Shiro-chan!- llamó Hinamori en tono furioso, sacando a la pareja de su ensoñación. -¡Te están preguntando por el "sí, acepto"!-

-Ah… sí… la boda…- se había olvidado que se suponía que se estaban casando. –Sí, acepto.- respondió en tono fastidiado.

Ya había vuelto con su malhumor debido a que lo habían sacado de su burbuja, y Karin parecía estar en el mismo estado.

-Bien… ahora, Kurosaki Karin-chan… ¿aceptas a Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun como tu esposo? Para a…-

-Sí, sí, acepto.- contestó en el mismo tono que el albino, sin dejar terminar de hablar al comandante, ya que odiaba toda esa aburrida y estúpida cursilería.

-Bien. Ahora los anillos.- cada uno tomó el anillo que le correspondía y se los colocaron ellos mismos para hacer más corto el asunto. Kyoraku suspiró y, notando que no estaban dispuestos a seguir el juego, decidió ir directo al final. –Sí hay alguien que por algún motivo quiera impedir está boda, que hable ahora, o que calle ¡PARA SIEMPRE!- exclamó dramáticamente.

Toshiro y Karin quisieron golpearlo.

Ichigo se revolvió frenético en su lugar, tratando de impedir que su hermanita cometiera el peor error de su vida, y no, no era porque tuviera celos de hermano, era por el bien de Karin.

Ese Toshiro era el mismo diablo en persona. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque le había robado a su hermana!

Casi se había deshecho de la mordaza cuando Rukia le pegó un codazo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones, y dejándolo fuera de combate para impedir aquella boda.

Cuando Kyoraku iba a seguir hablando, alguien pateó la puerta, gritando un fuerte y decidido:

-¡YO ME OPONGÓ!- era un hombre encapuchado.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Karin mientras Toshiro, aun con un gigai, sacaba su zampakuto.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó fríamente Hitsugaya. -¿Por qué quieres morir?- si interrumpía su boda era porque definitivamente quería morir, no cualquiera quería despertar la ira de un capitán. -¡Muéstrate!-

El hombre saltó hacía atrás con nerviosismo, sudando.

-Eh… creo que me equivoque de boda… ¡Adiós!- canturreó mientras comenzaba a correr por su vida.

Karin, alzando un poco las faldas de su vestido y mandando a volar los tacones, corrió hasta él ante la atónita mirada de todos los invitados, mientras Toshiro la miraba con leve curiosidad y algo de aburrimiento.

Cuando la de ojos oscuros llegó con el encapuchado, este se detuvo y le abrió los brazos.

Y, tal como el albino había esperado, ella pateó en el rostro al hombre encapuchado, derribándolo y haciendo caer su capucha, rebelando su cabellera rubia.

Ambas cejas blanquecinas se alzaron mientras todos sofocaban una exclamación y Yoruichi se paraba de su asiento.

-¡No sé porque me sorprendo! ¡Estás loco, Kisuke!- se acercó a Urahara y lo jaló de la oreja, poniéndolo en pie.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué entraste así a mi boda?!- exigió saber Toshiro acercándose.

-Yo solo…- se sobó el rostro donde Karin lo había pateado. -¡Siempre quise entrar a una boda y decir "yo me opongo"!- alzo los brazos al cielo.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de la pareja y los invitados.

-Es verdad, siempre lo quiso hacer…- rió Yoruichi.

-¡¿Y tenía que ser en nuestra boda?!- gritó la pareja.

-Es que en las otras o no tenía ganas o lo olvide…- rió sacando su abanico de quién sabe dónde mientras se ponía su sombrero.

Toshiro y Karin lo sacaron volando del lugar de una patada.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.- dijeron los dos ya muy fastidiados a Kyoraku, regresando al altar.

-¡Karin-chan ponte los zapatos!- ordenó Yuzu, que se la había pasado todo el episodio con Urahara zapateando impaciente.

La de ojos oscuros no quiso contradecirla debido a que se veía muy molesta, y se puso los infernales tacos sin chistar.

-Bien, ahora, si nadie más se opone, yo los declaró…- lo interrumpieron.

-¡YO ME OPONGO!- gritó Ichigo a todo pulmón, mientras todos estaban concentrados con Urahara, él aprovecho para quitarse la mordaza, y ahora no pensaba dejar que se la volvieran a poner.

-¡ONII-CHAN!- rugió Yuzu molesta, explotando, asustando no solo a Ichigo, sino a todos los presentes.- ¡CÁLLATE!- el de cabellos naranjas cerró la boca mientras se encogía en su lugar. -¡NADIE MÁS SE ATREVA A INTERRUMPIR ESTA BODA!- advirtió.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y se sentó de brazos cruzados, con los ojos aun llameando.

Kyoraku carraspeó y se decidió a seguir directamente a lo último, él también quería beber su sake.

-Yo los declaró marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.-

Los ahora esposos suspiraron y unieron sus labios en un casto beso que duro un segundo, ya que ni locos se iban a dar los besos que acostumbraban a darse delante de todos sus conocidos, mientras todos celebraban y Yuzu finalmente se relajaba y lloraba de la alegría junto a su padre.

-¡Ahora a celebrar con SAKE!- gorjeó Matsumoto sacando de quién sabe dónde cuatro botellas de dicho licor.

Kyoraku y el resto de la pandilla de borrachos también sacaron botellas de sake, y Urahara reapareció con dos carritos con cajas llenas de sake.

Yuzu suspiró mientras veía como la mayoría de los invitados se ponían a emborracharse y el resto se iba por lo locas que se habían puesto las cosas.

Nada le había salido como quería.

Vio como su padre se unía a la panda de borrachos, como Rukia se llevaba de ahí a un frenético Ichigo, al que no le había gustado nada el corto beso que compartieron los ahora esposos.

Debía disculparse con Karin, le había permitido organizar la boda y al final todo salió mal, sí, se casaron, pero luego de dos interrupciones de idiotas y de que ella haya enloquecido, y ahora todo el mundo se estaba emborrachando.

Se acercó a su hermana, dispuesta a disculparse, pero vio como ella y su ahora esposo estaban metidos en su propio mundo, felices de que todos a su alrededor estén más concentrados en beber que en ellos, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos.

Sonrió felizmente.

La parte más importante le había salido perfecta.

Karin era feliz.

-¿Saben?- llamó la atención del matrimonio. –Creo que ya pueden irse, si eso quieren.-

Ya habían tenido suficiente estando ahí, sabía que ellos disfrutaban más estando solos que con todos esos locos.

-Pero, Yuzu…- murmuró Karin sorprendida. –Creí que aun querías que hiciéramos más cosas… eso del ramo y el pastel y…-

-Está bien, Karin-chan. Esta es tu boda. Y creo que ya la disfrutaste lo suficiente.- ella, por lo menos, estaba satisfecha.

Karin sonrió y se separó de su esposo para abrazarla.

-Gracias, Yuzu. Fue una boda perfecta.- la abrazó un poco más antes de volver con Toshiro.

Se quitó los zapatos y el velo y se fue corriendo de la mano con su marido, riéndose mientras compartían uno que otro beso en el camino.

Nada le había salido como lo planeó, pero si fue perfecto.

Fin.

Hola! cx

FINALMENTE ME QUITARON LA VENDA *O*

Tendrían que ver como me quedo la mano, un bebé envidiaría su suavidad BD

Ahora puedo escribir con toda libertad, aunque mi mano sigue un poco entumecida xc e hice este OS para celebrar :D

Sé que estuvo un poco rara la parte de Urahara... pero quería que pasara algo bien LOCO xD

Ayer no subí ningún OS .3. estuve haciendo uno que era re largo y al final ni lo termine xP

ESPERO QUE ESTE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO TODOS SU COMENTARIOS Y APOYO TTwTT

Voy a variar más desde ahora con los OS pues mi único objetivo no es solo hacer 600 HK también quiero que ustedes los disfruten x)

Así que tratare de variar más el contenido para no aburrirlas ;D

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Los personajes son de Tite .3.

Me despido! n.n/

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
